Blades in a gas turbine engine, such as the blades in a compressor or turbine, may be periodically inspected, cleaned, and repaired by hand. This process may be time consuming, labor intensive, and possibly hazardous. For example, due to the geometry and sharp edges of the blades, the laborers may wear steel mesh gloves up to their elbows, which may make the inspection, cleaning, and repair process even more difficult and time consuming. Moreover, the inspection, surface finish, and repair of each blade may be inconsistent due to human imprecision.